


Hunter's Instincts

by nyxies_fanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000+ words, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Orginal Male Characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Supernatural smut, angel!cas - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, destiel smut, human!dean, hunter!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxies_fanfics/pseuds/nyxies_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sat, watching as small beads of water run down the tight, muscular back of the hunter. He found himself staring as Dean ran his hands over his body; drying each crevice, each curve. Feeling his cheeks begin to burn hot once his lustful stare had been noticed.</p><p>What will happen? Who needs to make the move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Instincts

Cas sat, watching as small beads of water ran down the tight, muscular back of the hunter. He found himself staring as Dean ran his hands over his body; drying each crevice, each curve. Feeling his cheeks begin to burn hot once his lustful stare had been noticed.

“Cas…” the gravely voice escaped two full lips and made Cas shiver from head to toe.

He realized he’d been silent for a second too long as he noticed Dean was closer. He stood with a confused look, his brow arched and his bright green eyes flashed with worry. “dude, everything alright?”

Cas’ cheeks practically glowed red as a smile crept across his lips and he let out a soft and reassuring “yes, Dean.”

The hunter shook his head lightly as he turned to the beaten down, old bed in their seedy motel room. He bent over to dry his legs, reaching down to his calves he rub the soft towel over them.

Cas sat watching him unable to pull his gaze away from the chiseled muscles of Dean’s legs, absorbing every scar, every curve of his muscles. He felt a fire start in his stomach, he found his mind wandering.

Thoughts he shouldn't be having passing through him. Wondering how his skin felt, wondering if his hands were as rough as they looked.

He shook his head as he noticed Dean looking over his shoulder a new look in his eyes, something Cas couldn’t quite place. A smile appearing over those chapped, full lips.

His towel started to lower, and Cas didn’t know where to look. Dean just stared him in the eyes as the towel dropped to the floor. Cas’ cheeks flushed, he could feel an insatiable lust burning a pit in his stomach.

His pants getting tighter as he watches the hunter take slow, steady steps towards him. Cas begins to bite his bottom lip, shuffling his hands and feet. He was still unsure of these kinds of encounters.

Angels weren't supposed to feel an erection pressing on the rough material of their pants. Everything about Dean made him feel like this, every thought he had of him caused awkward silences which neither could ignore.

Thank god for Deans instincts, the hunter knew what was going on for a long time but had only come to terms with it recently.

Knowing that the first move would have to be made by him Dean put his hand on Cas’. Trying to calm him as he ran the other hand through his messy, black hair. He leant down and grazed his lips against Cas’ waiting for a reaction he pulled himself back a little.

Once he realized that this sweet, innocent angel hadn’t pulled away he brought his lips back down on his full of passion and force. He felt Cas pull him closer as he let out soft moans into his mouth.

His heartbeat ringing in his ears, Cas wasn’t sure what was happening but he knew he didn't want to stop it, knew this is what he truly wanted.

He moved his hands across the rough, exposed skin of Dean’s back. Feeling the dampness still lingering. He pulled him in closer as he lean backward on the bed.

Dean complied and let his body drop further onto the bed, let his weight linger for a moment before raising his torso a little making room for Cas to catch his breath.

Feeling Dean’s hands running down his chest, then his stomach. Coming to his pants, he started unbuckling his belt. The swooshing sound as Dean pulled the belt through the hoops made Cas tingle as he lowered his hips back on the bed.

Dean’s hands tingling as he got closer and closer to Cas’ pants. He could barely believe what was happening. He lowered his lips on to Cas’ neck. Nipping at the soft, tender flesh as he went further down. He traced his lips over the soft chest of his angel companion.

Finally he got to Cas’ pants. He kissed and nipped at Cas’ hips. Sliding his fingers across the button barly holding in Cas’ throbbing erection. He unbuttoned it and as he unzipped them he felt shivers run down his spine.

Cas lifted his hips impatiently waiting for Dean to removed the pants that were unfortunately in his way. With a quick skillfull slip Dean pulled them off and pushed himself down on to the small, tender body of his angel.

He reached over the bed into a drawer and pulled out a small bottle containing some slippery liquid. Dean opened the bottle and put some of the lubricant on his fingers and rubbed them around the awaiting hole of Cas.

Feeling Cas buck underneath him, Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He moved his fingers slowly around the circular hole that was waiting for him.

He slid one of his fingers in slowly, pushing it all the way to the knuckle. Moving it slowly, gracefully stroking inside of Cas as he moaned and dragged at the bed covers.

Cas’ muscles were tightening around Dean’s finger as he pulled them out slowly and pushed in with skill. He started to rub a second finger around the rim and pushed it in slowly, keeping it in time with the other.

Dean felt his stomach get a little sticky; he looked down with a smile as breads of precum had formed around the head of his throbbing cock.

He pulled his fingers apart and began to gently scissor Cas open, making sure that it wasn't painful he leaned his head down and proceeded to kiss and flick his tongue over the swelling shaft of Cas’ erect dick.

Tasting the soft salty skin beneath his tongue he engulfed the tip of Cas in his mouth slowly pushing it further and further in until it was hitting the back of his throat.

Cas had never experienced such pleasure, everything that was being done to him was new. His innocence was leaving him with every stroke against his prostate, every slither of Dean’s strong tongue against the tip of his cock.

He couldn’t take it anymore he had to know what the hunter’s flesh was like. Desired to know it’s taste. Cas craved the thick cock of his companion, he could think of nothing else.

He ran his hands through Dean’s messy, dirty blond locks and pulled on them slightly. He pulled Dean back up to his face and kissed him deeply. Big blue eyes shining straight at Dean’s lustful green ones.

“I want to do the same to you!” Sounding more like a demand and so Dean complied.

Standing up with slight reluctance and missing the feeling of Cas inside of him Dean watched the angel move onto his knees.

He didn’t think anyone could look this beautiful while preparing themselves to take his pulsing erection into their mouth but alas Cas was proving him wrong.

Cas looked at the throbbing flesh in front of him, wondering what he was going to do first. He decided that running his hands down the shaft softly was the best way to start.

Soft moans slipping from the skin craving, lips of Dean made Cas tighten his grip slightly; feeling his cock twitch at each gasp, every quiet moan.

Bringing his head closer Cas experimentally ran his tongue over the slit of Dean’s dick. Tasting the precum; licking up each drop of Dean’s excitement only made him want more.

He slid his warm lips further and further down the salty skin, the thick shaft moving further into his throat until his nose was touching the muscular torso of this man; his friend. His hunter!

Feeling this beautiful angel’s mouth raps tightly around his shaft, the back of his throat hitting the tip of Dean’s throbbing cock nearly pushed him over the edge. He knew he couldn’t let it end yet; knew he wanted a little more.

Cas’ head bobbed faster as he swallowed the entire length of Dean. Looking up into the hunter’s eyes, he didn’t see the cold, broken eyes of a killer; of a hunter. He only saw pleasure, lust and fulfillment which made him want to do more for and to Dean.

He wrapped one hand around the base of Dean’s spine and moves it softly over the tight cheeks of his ass. The other hand moved down the shaft with a tight grip; loosening as he reached the end of Dean’s length and sliding gently to cup his balls.

Dean dared to look down, making sure this was real maybe… He didn’t know what made him do it but he had to see this beautiful, currently corrupted creature. Staring into those big ice blue eyes his heart sped up and he felt a pit of lust erupt in his gut.

Legs shaking, back arching and hands gripping anything and everything in their reach Dean felt a surge of power through his body. His finger tips to his toes covered with a lustful electricity.

Cas never pulled back, not once. He slowed his pace and helped his hunter through the climax. The tip of his tongue lapping threads of come that were entering his mouth.

The warmth hitting the back of his throat, stinging for a second and then disappearing as he swallowed. His eyes fixed on the grassy green eyes from the exhausted man looking down at him, he smiled sending a little vibration through the entire cock as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was my first EVER destiel fic. I hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think. Any comments/kudos are appreciated. If there's something you wanna read SEND ME PROMPTS (Supernatural... I don't care which ship)


End file.
